A Time(less) Excuse
by haleigh91
Summary: "I'm Sam Puckett; I don't do emotions, or feelings, or any other normal teenager girl things. Melanie got those genes. I was like my mother: tough, brutal, hardly ever honest, easily irritated, and under any circumstances we never EVER had "feelings" for someone." Takes place before Sam & Freddie begin dating, when Sam changes the answers on Freddie's camp application. OneShot.


**This is my first OneShot that I have written in a looooong time. Maybe I haven't gotten too out of shape. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was just like any other brisk spring afternoon in Seattle. School had finally been released for the weekend and somewhere amongst the crowded chaos I, Sam Puckett, somehow manage to fall into step with my two best friends, Carly Shay and Freddie Benson.

Now, for those of you who don't know, Carly is my best friend. Sure we don't always agree on everything but she has always been there for me when I've needed her most. And then there's Fredward Benson, the nub who is the object of my torture. He is also the nub who was currently droning on and on about some nerd camp.

"…and that's why this camp is such a big deal to me. It could change my life." So apparently I had somehow managed to tune out Freddwierd's annoying tech talk. Why does this come as a surprise to me? Also, why would NERD camp be this important to anyone? And yes, it's really called NERD camp. I just didn't bother to pay attention to why it was. All that really matters is that it's a camp for nerds. What more would I possibly need to know?

And then it hit me. Camp comes during the summer. When we are out of school. When we would all normally be spending every waking moment together. Whether it was filming iCarly, chilling with T-Bo at the Groovy Smoothie, or just hanging out at the Shay's apartment, summers were a tradition for us. And it could all be ruined by some nerd camp. Some camps last for a week. Others may last for weeks on end. Suddenly I realized that this was bad. I don't really know why it hit me so hard. But all that matters is that it did.

My throat tightened before I spoke. Somehow I managed to force the words out of my scratchy throat without my voice being shaky. "How long is this camp exactly?"

And then he said the answer that I was deathly afraid of hearing. "All summer." Freddie raised an eyebrow as he answered the question before his lips finally curved into a sneaky smirk, a glint of mischievousness sparkling in his eyes. "Is someone going to miss me?" Freddie joked as he lightly poked my stomach with his pointer finger. My immediate reaction was to grab his finger and twist it, which I gladly did. The second his finger left my side a soft, warm, tingling sensation was left there. It almost felt…nice. It seemed to spread throughout me and I felt something that most people would consider as "butterflies". I could feel my rosy cheeks brighten into a deep crimson. But I was jarred from my foreign thoughts as I saw Freddie cringe from the slight sting in his finger.

My mouth agape, I instantly released Freddie's finger. From my peripheral vision I could see Carly staring at us, one of her eyebrows starting to slowly rise as a smirk also crossed her face. This made me immediately snap back into my tough girl mode. "Why would I miss a nerd like you?"

Freddie nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk on. It was like the whole thing had never happened. Which is fine with me, because honestly, that was a moment that I'd permanently like to forget. I'm Sam Puckett; I don't do emotions, or feelings, or any other normal teenager girl things. Melanie got those genes. I was like my mother: tough, brutal, hardly ever honest, easily irritated, and under any circumstances we never EVER had "feelings" for someone.

Irritated, I rolled my eyes, exhaled loudly, and continued walking with my friends. We stayed silent for the majority of the walk after the incident; lost in our own thoughts. The only instance were words were spoken was when I asked Freddie what time it was. He said he didn't know.

When we finally arrived at the Shay's apartment we were welcomed inside by another one of Spencer's crazy creations. Colorful popsicle sticks strewn everywhere, we weren't exactly sure where this creation was headed. It almost looked as if he were creating a human being out of the sticks.

Carly was the first to speak up. "Spencer?" she called. We glanced around the room again before Carly finally shrugged her shoulders and exhaled loudly. "Where is that crazy guy at now?"

Freddie, being the annoying intelligent kid that he is, strolled over to the couch were he picked up a sticky and colorful note. "Hey guys," Freddie read aloud. "Gone to the store to get more popsicles. Be back soon. Spencer." Freddie paused a second before finishing out the letter. "PS- Do any of you know if brain freeze can become permanent?"

We all chuckled for a moment together before I was the first to inquire. "Why didn't he just buy regular popsicle sticks in the craft section?"

Carly and Freddie both stopped laughing and stared at me; almost a look of shock on their faces, as if it was the smartest thing I had ever said. "What do I have something on my face?" I fired at them, sending them a fierce glare to know that I was not in the mood for kidding around.

"Only a bucket of ugly," Freddie lamely tried as a comeback, even though he wore a look of success proudly upon his face.

"Watch it, Benson!" I warned as I almost took a leap forward to take him out, my fist instantly clutching tightly, ready to take the first swing. Carly, being the peacemaker that she is, immediately stepped between us.

"Guys, stop. There's no need for this today. Seriously, why don't we just calm down and watch a movie since Spencer is out?" Carly suggested. Freddie and I exchanged knowing glances. We both knew that this wasn't a suggestion; wasn't an option. We had no choice but to try to behave.

While Carly put A Walk to Remember into the DVD player, I plopped down on the couch, Freddie opting for the single chair nearby. I watched him pull out his laptop from his bookbag and he proceeded to type away furiously on the keyboard. Carly sat on the floor near the TV. She was way into these love movies. Honestly, I could insult every single thing done in the movie and she would never even notice; she was too engrossed. Within the first five minutes she was already sucked in. Freddie continued to type on his laptop. It really was no telling what the little nerd was up to now. I settled myself deeper into the couch and tried my best to focus on the movie. What other option did I have?

About halfway through the movie, about the time that Landon starts to fall for Jamie, I suddenly realized that Freddie had ended up beside me on the couch. I honestly don't know when or how that happened. I could feel Freddie's body heat radiating off of him as it hit me. The warmth engulfed me and I immediately wanted to snuggle deep into his side. Love movies do crazy things to people. I blame it on them.

As I inconspicuously took the rest of the situation into account, I realized that Freddie's arm was cautiously thrown across the back of the couch; his fingers resting just inches above my shoulder. For some reason I secretly wished that he'd end up resting it on my smooth shoulder instead of the hard couch. Sounds like a better deal, right?

Fixing my eyes on the television ahead, I shivered ever so slightly. It wasn't like a teeth chattering shiver. No, just a subtle tremble was enough was to do it. Within seconds I could feel the warmth of his muscular arm as it was placed gently behind my neck, his right hand resting on my shoulder. Yes, you heard right. Freddie Benson had his arm around me, Sam Puckett. And I didn't mind one bit. On the outside I kept a calm face as I continued to monitor the TV. But on the inside I had a goofy grin plastered to my face.

I managed to look at Freddie through my peripheral vision only to see that he had the same calm expression that I had. It didn't seem to faze him one bit either. Just like it was a natural thing. Only it wasn't. This wasn't a "normal" thing. Normally my arms were around his neck, most of the time strangling, not his arms comfortably around my shoulders in a caring fashion.

By this time, I figured that I had clearly over thought things. Why should I be worrying about why he did this? Why not enjoy it while I can without having to deny it? Content with my thoughts, I did the unlikely. I snuggled into Freddie's side and rested my head carefully on his shoulder; almost cautiously, like I was afraid that I would break him.

This time I got a reaction. A slight upturn of a smile was enough to tell me that he was enjoying this too. There was now no denying that neither of us were watching the movie. We were too focused on each other's close company. Carly, though, was oblivious to the scene happening behind her. Which is probably a good thing. I honestly didn't want any grief from her about what was going on between me and Freddie. Because there wasn't anything going on between us two. That's what I keep telling myself to stay sane…There is absolutely nothing going on between Sam and Freddie. But if there wasn't, why was I enjoying this so much?

We continued to watch the movie, the scenes in front of us growing sadder and sadder by the minute. Now, I am not an emotional person by any means whatsoever. I'm tough, remember? But what kind of heartless person can watch a movie like this and not be sad?

As Jamie announces her sickness to Landon, a single tear slides down my cheek. I instantly realized what had just happened. My friends had never really seen me cry before. And if they saw that I had shed a tear, much less in a romantic movie, I would get so much crap for this. I shifted my eyes ever so carefully around the room, observing my friends. Carly, who was now sprawled out on the floor, laying on her tummy while her chin was gently cradled in her hands, her feet kicked back up in the air, was still oblivious to her surroundings. Thank God.

Now for Freddie. He would probably give me the most grief for this. I shifted my eyes cautiously to the left to see if he had noticed. When I saw those pair of chocolate brown eyes staring right back at me, I instantly knew that he had. Crap.

But instead of laughing at me, he gave me a look that I had never seen before. Almost like sympathy. His eyebrows arched and his lips slowly came to a curve at the ends in a reassuring smile. I quickly glance away and whipped the single tear away from my cheek.

_I can't let this happen again_, I think to myself. _I refuse to watch anymore of this movie_. Hastily I lean back into the couch and release a sigh, squeezing my eyes shut. My fist farthest from Freddie is clenched tightly. So tightly, in fact, that my knuckles begin to turn white. I'm beating myself up on the inside. How could I be so careless?

And then that's when I feel it. A sensation that I had never felt before. I slowly open my eyes and glance down to confirm my thoughts. Freddie's hand, the one that wasn't around my shoulders, mind you, was carefully placed on my knee in a reassuring manner. He gave it a squeeze before using his thumb to rub circular patterns on my soft skin.

This gave me conflicting feelings. I did not like the thought of what was happening one bit. Yet, oddly enough, I did not want him to stop. The tingling sensation grow stronger and, like shocking currents, ran its way up, giving me this gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach. This one little touch was so sensual that it eventually made it's way down to my feet, instantly making my toes curl.

I lean back into Freddie's arm in confusion, my eyes tightly shut as I bite down hard on my bottom lip. _I'm so weak_, I think to myself. _I've spent years building up this wall, this tough girl act that no one has been able to get through. Yet, with one little touch, Freddie has made it come crumbling down._

All of this continues until the screen in front of us turns black and the credits begin to roll. Freddie hastily removes his arm from around me and his hand from my knee. I am instantly cold and feel hollow. Obviously he didn't want Carly to see us either.

_I'm so weak._

Carly, jumps up, running her hands across her delicate face to remove her many tears. She looked an emotional wreck. Red, swollen eyes and tear stains down her cheeks. Poor sap.

"I just love that movie!" she exclaimed in a voice that was much more chipper than her face. And then her eyes finally met ours. We probably had guilt all over our face. She glanced at us for a second. Us: sitting next to each other on the couch, legs touching, a look on our faces as if we were children who had gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar. She raised her eyebrows and had a mixtured look of confusion and thought written across her face. And then, just like that, it was gone. Like she had brushed the thought write from her mind. Because Carly, like everyone else, knew how much Freddie and I hated each other. Right? Or at least, we used to. Now, I'm not so sure anymore.

_We have to hate each other though_, I think to myself. _It's all we know how to do_. Yet, what happened between us on the couch tonight didn't confirm those thoughts. Not one bit.

"Anyways," she continued, "what do you guys want to do now? I have some new ideas for the next iCarly bit. Want to hear?" She smiled at me and I quickly averted my eyes, staring down at my hands in my lap. Freddie, however was apparently a much better actor than me.

"Sure," he exclaimed as he got up, his legs brushing against my bare ones in the process, sending shivers all over me. "Let's go to the studio."

They both began to walk away. I stayed put as Carly bounded up the stairs. When I didn't make it to the stairs behind them, Freddie turned around.

"Sam?" His voice was soft yet husky. I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my blonde hair. I swallowed hard hearing him say my name like that. "Are you coming?"

Suddenly, I glanced down at Freddie's computer sitting on the floor nearby. An evil thought ran through my mind. I shouldn't. But what other choice do I have?

"Yeah," I say a bit too hurriedly as I turn around, our eyes locking. "I'll be there soon."

Without a word, he turns around and slowly makes his way upstairs, giving me one last glance before I am completely gone from his sight. As soon as I hear the studio door shut, I begin to work. I swiftly grabbed his laptop and open it up, pleased to see that he had left his camp document open.

I know that I shouldn't do this. Heck, if I were in a normal state right now, I wouldn't give this a second thought. If I had thought of this earlier, it would only be for evil purposes. The only "love" I have ever felt towards Freddie is that I loved to hate him. Giving him torture gave me pleasure. But in this moment, and _only_ in this moment, I tell myself, I'm doing this for other reasons.

I couldn't let Freddie go to some nerd camp all summer. He would ruin tradition. There wouldn't be an iCarly trio. How would iCarly survive without him?...How would I survive without him?

This last thought scared me. I have NEVER had a thought like that before about anyone. I decided that I didn't like it and immediately pushed it out of my mind.

Glancing at the computer screen, I hastily did my dirty work. There would be no way Freddie would get into this camp now. Honestly, what kind of camp would accept a person who said that their hobbies included robbing banks, pointing at clouds, and collecting poop? Genius.

I smiled my evil smirk as I normally do when I pull a prank of Freddie. But this time, something on the inside felt different. On the outside I was still the tough, rough girl I had always been. But on the inside, I feel like my evil purpose, at least this time, had different intentions. Selfish intentions. What is happening to me?

Before heading upstairs, I close Freddie's computer and gently place it back in its previous position on the floor. Sighing, I crash back into the couch.

_What have I done? What if he finds out? What will my excuse be then? _

Crap. What if he honestly does find out and asks why I changed his answers? I couldn't tell him that I didn't want him to leave! He probably wouldn't believe me anyways. I pondered on this thought for a few minutes and finally decided on an answer. A stupid answer, but an answer nonetheless.

I remembered that earlier today I asked him what time it was and he said that he didn't know. That will have to do. I can't pin anything else on him. Now that I think about it, things have slowly been changing for a while. Sure we still fight but they normally don't last as long anymore. And it seems like he always finds an excuse to touch me. Just like his poke earlier on the way home from school.

I begin feeling this change two weeks ago when I pushed him down in front of a bike messenger. His head hit a fire hydrant. I remember watching him, lying there moaning in pain while blood poured out of his ear. That's when I had my first foreign thought. He actually looked cute. After I had this thought though I didn't sleep for days. I honestly don't know what has come over me lately.

All of these thoughts were beginning to make my head ache. I couldn't take this anymore. So I pushed every thought from today out of my head. A clean slate. I will never have to recall this day again.

Little did I know that four months later, things would be different. Much different. And things that happened on this day would finally all click together; the things that happened between Freddie and me during the movie, the changing of the camp answers, and my timeless excuse.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Comments/reviews are appreciated, especially since I haven't written in awhile. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
